En tus ojos encuentro mi verdad
by Neblinosa
Summary: Dean quizás no sea el lumbreras de la familia Winchester, pero hay veces en las que todo lo que necesita aprender lo encuentra en una mirada. Dean/Castiel Pre-Slash


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Yo sólo juego un ratito con ello :)

**En tus ojos encuentro mi verdad.**

Dean tiene muy claro que si fuera Sammy el que tuviera que explicar la puñetera situación en la que se encuentra, su hermanito empezaría a vomitar palabros de esos largos que tanto le gustan y analizaría, por arriba y por abajo, el tema hasta dar con algo parecido a una solución.

Lamentablemente, ni él es Sam, ni tiene un cerebro del tamaño de Massachusetts, así que está bastante confundido y no poco cabreado (consigo mismo y, mayormente, con el jodido _mundo_) y en definitiva no sabe. Qué. Cojones. Hacer.

Lo cual es bastante patético porque, en teoría y en la práctica, Dean tiene experiencia más que de sobra (podría escribir manuales, joder) en todo el tema de las relaciones (no necesariamente duraderas, gracias) con el sexo opuesto.

Solo que, el meollo del asunto está en que no se trata del sexo opuesto. Y si se pone técnico, en realidad no se trata de ningún sexo. Porque en todas las referencias que ha leído (y sí, Dean Winchester lee libros sin sufrir apoplejías, a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta a Sammy chillar lo contrario), los ángeles están desamueblados por ahí abajo. Así que por mucho que esté habitando en el cuerpo de un hombre (de bastante buen ver, todo hay que decirlo), Castiel es, a todos los efectos, _asexual_.

Y eso le rompe bastante los esquemas a Dean. Porque hasta el momento, cada vez que había sentido atracción por alguien siempre había sabido qué hacer. El sexo es algo tan familiar para Dean como el respirar y sus preliminares los domina con la misma precisión con la que sabe recitar un exorcismo para patearle el culo a un jodido cabrón demoníaco.

Todo se resume en un par de miradas, una sonrisa ladeada, un roce casual y ya sabe si la cosa va a terminar en un revolcón (contra la pared, encima de una mesa de billar, donde sea) o si simplemente es un jueguecito que no va a ningún lado (mucha calientapollas suelta).

Pero claro, ahora vete e intenta intercambiar miradas con Castiel. Porque el ángel anda por ahí con esa expresión de autómata la mayor parte del tiempo. O eso piensa uno si no le mira a los ojos. Esos ojos imposiblemente azules y que pueden ver _todo_.

Castiel no te mira, Castiel te atrapa con esos abismos color mar, te deja clavado en tu sitio como si te atara con hilos de acero y se adueña de tu respiración hasta que te queman los pulmones y te ahogas, y te ahogas, y te ahogas, porque. Te. Mira, Un. Puto. Ángel. Y es como si te abriera en canal y jugueteara con tus vísceras, sólo para colocarlo todo de nuevo en su sitio y cerrarte, dejándote intacto, nuevo. Pero en carne viva, delicada e hipersensible, sintiendo todo mil veces más. Y sus ojos siguen posados sobre ti y no te dejan huir. _Nunca_.

Eso es por lo que Dean tiene que pasar cada jodida vez que se encuentra con el ángel. Y se siente todo un gilipollas porque. ¿Hola? Un Puto Ángel del Señor. Y vale que sus relaciones generalmente no van a ningún lado (un cazador no tiene muchas papeletas para tener una relación estable. Un buen polvo y un poco de achucharse después le suelen sobrar), pero es que ésta es tan absurda que ni siquiera debería considerarla una posibilidad. Por no mencionar todo el puto follón teológico que se montaría si realmente llegase a hacer algo al respecto de esta quemazón que le sube del estómago a la garganta y se expande por su pecho cada vez que mira a Castiel.

Si fuera listo, Dean se arrancaría esa calidez de cuajo y mandaría todo a tomar por culo, porque la mayor parte del tiempo se fuerza a sí mismo a pensar que no vale la pena. Que lo que coño sea que es ésto que siente por Castiel sólo es un error, una anomalía.

_Que no sería un cobarde por darle la espalda y salir corriendo en sentido contrario._

Pero, una vez más, Dean nunca se ha destacado por ser el lumbreras de los Winchester. A él le va más todo eso del instinto, ese sentimiento gutural que mueve sus músculos y le impulsa a actuar. Y su instinto le dice que esta _cosa_ que es capaz de sacudirle desde lo más básico de su ser y de reescribir sus valores de lo que es sentir _no_ puede no valer la pena. Que las cosas que valen la pena no suelen venir fácilmente y en muchas ocasiones duelen y todo este puto lío ha llegado a un punto en el que encontrarse con Castiel se ha convertido en un dulce dolor que Dean echa de menos cuando no lo siente traspasarle la piel y disolverse en su sangre.

Básicamente, Dean se ha convertido en un puto yonki y la droga de su elección es un jodido ángel del Señor y, lo peor de todo, es que duda mucho que haya una metadona que pueda quitarle esa ansia por Castiel que arde despacio, pero sin parar, en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Así que Dean Winchester cierra los ojos, ignora ese gusano de nerviosismo que empieza a hurgar en su estómago y decide que por una vez un poco de honestidad tal vez no cause demasiado daño. Como si susurrara palabras mudas a su corazón, se dice para sí mismo que quizás, ésto que siente por Castiel tiene toda la pinta de ser amor.

Y que, mayormente, sigue sin tener ni la más puta idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Sólo puede esperar que, quizás algún día, cuando el ángel otra vez le mantenga atado en su inexorable mirada, dejándole expuesto y vulnerable, encontrará en esas profundidades azules la entereza para dejar de intentar huir. Y avanzar. Y sumergirse. Y finalmente aceptar de buen grado ese cautiverio ofrecido en esos amados ojos de color mar.


End file.
